Forbidden: A Vampire Love Story
by GlasserBlack
Summary: Vince is a new addition to the Cullen Family. Making a drastic mistake causes him to run away. On his infinite journey he is forced to save a girls life by turning her into a vampire. What happens when the Volturi are after them? Should he just leave her?


Her name was Aliha (A-li-ya), and she knew one thing

She was going to die. She didn't know what was going on but all she could tell was that she needed to feed.

_____________

She was running furiously through the streets of St. Petersburg, Florida.

Hungry.

She sped up to a school bus, running slow enough that she could keep pace with it. She concentrated hard on the back door of the bus, and jumped. Her body phased through the back and the children stared in horror. She needed blood…now. She screamed an all of a sudden her instinct took over.

Her nose searched for something delicious…and she found it, she turned her head in the victim's direction. A young, African-American girl was sitting in the far corner of the wasted no time; she would have ripped of the little girls head when something coming up to the back of the bus caught her eye.

It was a silver Volvo.

Her senses told her that there was one of her kind in the car, and it wasn't going to be as friendly as she thought. She quickly phased through the back door again and jumped right over the car, she would have smashed a hole in it if she didn't know that there were two vampires sitting in it. She kept running down the street until a huge jeep got in her way, she had to think fast. What could she do? She turned around and there, standing right in front of her was a boy, older then her, his brown/black hair was whipping in the wind as he looked down on her.

She was in TROUBLE.

5 years ago

The pain rushed through him; he couldn't concentrate as he fell down to the ground. Everyone in the bar looked at the boy. Then every thing went black. He woke up in a big white house, on the couch; he could hear something in the other room.

"What were you thinking?" one said frustrated

"He was dying" A feminine voice answered apologetic

"You know that Carlisle is the one in charge of things like this *sigh* Bella. I know you felt sad for him but you have to be careful". There was a small silence.

"…I'm sorry"

"It ok" The male said with sympathy "I'm gonna talk to the kid"

The boy saw a man walk into the room, he was tall, with orange/red hair, behind him, in the corner was a girl, she had straight brown hair. The guy approached him

"What is your name" he said softly""uh…" The boy searched his mind of an answer, but it only stuck with one word 'Vincent'.

"Do you know?"

"Um…Vincent"

"good, I'm Edward Cullen" The male said, he motion to the girl behind him "My wife…Bella" Vincent looked at Bella. She smiled politely back.

"She's the one that created you"

"Created me?" Vincent said for the first time. Edward got down in front of Vincent

"Your one of us…a vampire"

"…What?"

"I know you know that we're not kidding"

Vincent remained silent.

"Vincent" Edward Spoke.

"Call me Vince" he sighed, his voice sounded depressed

"Ok, Vince…you have a choice" Edward offered "You can let us help you and become part of our family…or we can kill you". Vincent thought, this was a hard choice.

"I'll stay". Edward sighed with relief

"Ok then…Welcome to the family"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Day 1 of Training

Vince was in a forest clearing, on the south side of the clearing was a vicious bear. Surrounding him was another vicious bear…also known as Emmett. Jasper was in the north side and Edward was opposite of Emmett. He concentrated hard on the blood that rushed through the animal, he focused hard. But something was intersecting and disturbing his focus.

A Hiker, they were lost and so was his concentration. But he didn't know what to do. If we went for what he wanted he would get killed. He didn't care, he was told by Bella that he would be stronger then the rest of the Cullen's because he was a newborn. Vince ran for the bear knowing that it would make Emmett, Jasper, and Edward think that he was going for the bear, when he would really run straight past the animal towards the hiker.

Apparently he didn't know that Edward could read he was a meter away from his previous position Edward had him pinned to the ground.

_Crap _He thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

20 Days Later

Vince Cullen…it was a nice name, except for the fact that it meant he was stuck at home while everyone else played baseball in the mountains. He was craving some fun. So obviously, being a guy, he ran out of the house and towards the clearing in the mountains where the others were. When he got to the clearing al he got was blank stares (and one totally confused face, Emmett :[ )

_Dammit…can we pretend that you never told me stay home_ Vincent thought. Completely embarrassed.

Strangely everyone broke out laughing and cheerful.

"HEY VINCE!!" Emmett said as he ran up to him "come over here, you can take me spot". Something wasn't making sense…He was positive that they wanted him to stay behind, did he had some kind of power. Like Edward or Jasper? Could he persuade people so well that it made them forget everything?

_Who cares? They're gonna let me play _Vince though, blowing away the thought of a newfound power to the back of his mind. The game went on freely with no interruptions. Until Alice froze, startled half to death.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE HOUSE!!" Alice yelled, no one had ever seen her like this before. Once again, confused faces aroused throughout the crowd

"NOW!!" she yelled angrily. Vince could see from the corner of his eye, Bella shook with fear when she heard her yell. Everyone ran like bullets, yet faster, towards the house. They were there in no time, frozen in disbelief. The house was torn down horribly; there was practically only one floor left. Edward stood there with an angry glare, then a blank stare. Suddenly his face lit up as he regained his memory. He grabbed Vince by his shirt and held him in the air

"ITS YOUR FAULT!!" Edward yelled angrily. Vince looked down with fear.

"Drop him…He didn't know" Esme ordered. Edward dropped Vince to the ground harshly, then he shot a glare at him

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THE HOUSE!!" Edward said "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTIN!!!"

"It seems things didn't go as planned, Vince has a dark power like some of us" Carlisle said kicking a piece of rubble

"It _seems _like things didn't go as planned?" Edward said "THE WHOLE HOUSE IT GONE!!" Vince looked around, everything was demolished, Esme looked like someone just stabbed her heart out.

It was all his fault…

Vince couldn't take all the guilt, the angry faces that stared at him made him speechless. So to get away from it all, he ran, faster then ever. Destination unknown.


End file.
